


The Greatest Catch of All

by latenightlionheart



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Community: wrestlingkink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandango is feeling neglected and now Tyler's gonna hear about it! (Aka, The One About Pokémon Go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Catch of All

To be honest, Fandango still had no clue what Tyler was on about a lot of the time. No matter how many times Tyler had tried to explain the concept of Pokémon Go to him it still just sounded like a bunch of weird gibberish. And Fandango was admittedly, a weird guy himself, making it all the more frustrating to him that he couldn't grasp exactly what the appeal of the popular game was. Or why it occupied so much of his boyfriend's time. If Tyler wasn't catching Pokémon, he was talking about catching Pokémon or texting Woods about it or watching some YouTube video about Pokémon Go tips and tricks and goddamn, if Fandango never heard about another fucking Pikachu or Rattata or whatthefuckever ever again it would be too soon.

At first, Fandango thought it was kind of cute. Tyler's enthusiasm had initially rubbed off on him and Fandango enjoyed seeing this other side of Tyler, even if he didn't understand fully what he was gushing over. He loved how Tyler's eyes would light up when a rarer Pokémon was nearby or his grin when he'd excitedly tell Fandango he'd conquered another gym. Tyler Breeze, Pokémon Nerd was still cute as hell and honestly Fandango just liked being around him, not really caring what it was they were doing, as long as they were together.

What Fandango didn't like was how distracted Tyler had become. He felt like he was always repeating things when they talked now, like Tyler wasn't really even listening anymore. He was used to competing with a phone for attention, (hello, he was dating Prince Pretty, the selfie king!) but he wasn't used to being ignored outright. Sure Tyler stared into his phone all the time, snapping endless selfies and preening, and Fandango loved that, loved that his boyfriend was so sexy and knew it and wanted to gift his beauty to the world. Fandango loved and encouraged it and was so damn pleased with himself that Tyler thought that he too was gorgeous enough to join him in his constant pictures. Tyler didn't let just anyone into his selfies willingly, so being included made him feel like he was really special to him. And though Tyler would appear to be preoccupied by his picture taking, Fandango knew he wasn't, not really. Tyler played dumb a lot but he was always listening, at least when Fandango was speaking to him. The fact that this game rendered his boyfriend seemingly unable to concentrate on anything else was eating Fandango up inside.

The last straw came when Fandango was on his knees in front of the blond, a rarity, as Tyler usually preferred to be the one offering his skills, (who could argue when he was that good at it?) and Tyler reached to pick up his phone. Fandango thought he was going to take a cheeky picture, one Tyler would send to him with a teasing caption, late late late on a night they were apart and all Fandango wanted was to be that close again. But then he heard that fucking music, saw the now familiar look in the other man's eyes. Tyler's dick was practically halfway down Fandango's throat and he was mumbling about a Gastly on the bedside table. Fandango pulled his mouth off and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door with such a fury the thin hotel walls shook and Tyler dropped his phone facedown on the nightstand.

Fandango didn't leave the bathroom until Tyler, tired of demanding his partner to just come out and talk, had fallen asleep outside the bathroom door, cradling his now damaged phone. It broke Fandango's heart to see him there, but he just couldn't deal with him right now, so he snuck past his snoring lover, collected his things and drove to tv alone.

*

When Fandango got to the arena, he had a bunch of missed calls and too many messages to count. Almost all of them were from Tyler but one set was from Woods.

{What the fuck happened?  
Would you please call your boyfriend already?  
I don't even care what he did, I actually don't want to know. Call Tyler.  
Please.  
Don't make me find you.}

Don't make him find him? What the fuck was that? How dare Xavier Woods fucking threaten him when he was obsessed with that damn game too, and was a fucking enabler, encouraging Tyler to spend even more time mindlessly seeking to catch just one more. Time that Fandango wished was spent with him, and only him. Like it used to be before...Fandango tried to hold back any visible anger and headed towards their locker room. He had to try and keep it together at work at least.

The room was too quiet. Fandango dreaded Tyler's arrival and he wasn't enjoying marinating in his own jealous melancholy in silence. He put his headphones on and cranked up the volume. Better. If only every other song didn't remind him of Tyler. He skipped song after song, scowling to himself. Maybe he should just listen to a podcast...Fandango was jolted back to reality when he felt an insistent poking of his shoulder. He reluctantly opened his eyes and lowered his headphones. 

"Dango! You're here!" Tyler said. "I've been trying to reach you all morning!"

Fandango couldn't believe it. Tyler looked perfect as ever, like he'd just returned from a luxurious spa day and certainly not like a man who'd spent the night on a dirty hotel carpet. Fuck. Tyler was staring at him now, tapping his foot expectantly.

"Yeah. I got here early. We have a match tonight, ya know." Fandango said, trying to sound casual.

"That's all you have to say for yourself? You just...left! I was worried sick! Tyler's eyes were flashing with anger now.

Fandango turned his back to him. "Really? Didn't think you'd even notice. I mean, maybe if I were a Snorlax you'd have given a damn--"

"What? Are you...You're mad about Pokémon Go?"

Fandango whipped around and faced his partner. Tyler was looking at him like he had two heads. "You're damn right I am! It's all you ever talk about and last night? Last night! I don't even want to say how much that sucked, B, no pun intended!"

"Can we not do this now? We have a match and..." Tyler tried to close the gap between them but Fandango stepped back.

"I'm surprised you even remembered!" Fandango said, angrily fluffing his vest. 

"You're being ridiculous!" Tyler said. 

"Really?" Fandango yelled. "Me? I'm the dick here? Tyler, do you even--"

But Tyler was already heading for the door. "Gorilla. Now."

*

Their match went surprisingly well, though Tyler was a little concerned that Fandango's added aggression would get them disqualified at first. But they'd won handily and the crowd probably didn't notice there was a joyless quality to Fandango's victory gyrations. Tyler had noticed though, and for the first time he began to think maybe he was the asshole all along.

He had quite awhile to think about it too, as Fandango wouldn't speak to him the entire drive to the next town. Usually after they won, Fandango couldn't contain himself, and would go on for hours about how great they both were. He also couldn't stop himself from being extra handsy and Tyler loved the attention, loved his hands on him, not giving a damn which waitress or gas station cashier saw. But tonight, there they were, sitting in stony silence, nothing but the sound of passing cars filling the space between them. Tyler couldn't take it anymore.

"Da--"

"Nope."

"Okay."

After what felt like an eternity, they arrived at the hotel for the night. Fandango, as if on autopilot, grabbed all their luggage and walked to check in. He didn't even make a pervy joke to the desk clerk. Now Tyler was really worried. Once in their room, Fandango flopped down on the bed and slammed his headphones over his ears. 

"Oh no you don't!" Tyler said, jumping on the bed to straddle Fandango's hips and paw at his headphones. "You better talk to me! I..."

Fandango swatted his hands away. "G'way. Go catch a Jinx. Or a Pidgey. Or..." 

Tyler yanked the headphones out of Fandango's phone, and crawled up his chest, getting right in his face. "Stop it! You're being impossible! I...I miss you and this is so stupid."

Fandango just glared at him. "You miss me? How do you think I feel?"

Tyler looked confused. He rolled off Fandango and curled up next to him, hoping the other man wouldn't shove him away. "I didn't go anywhere, my love. You're the one who--"

My love? Fandango bit down on his lip, fighting back tears. Tyler's jaw dropped. Fandango didn't fucking cry. He danced and swooned and leered and laughed (the most contagious, obnoxious, beautiful laugh Tyler had ever heard), but he didn't cry. This was something else.

"You were here. But you weren't." Fandango said quietly, hating himself for the hot salt burning his cheeks. He tossed his headphones aside and stared into the comforter. "And when we were...when I was...and you..."

Oh Jesus. Tyler didn't know what he could possibly say, so he just let him go on.

"But what was worse? You stopped listening to me. Stopped paying attention. I felt like I lost you and I panicked and it fucking hurts, Ty, it--"

Tyler snuggled into his neck, trying to soothe his partner. "I'm sorry, I didnt realise..."

"You didn't realise? You think I'm all fun and games, right? That nothing bothers me? Well, you ignoring me for cartoon electric mice bothers me. You-- playing that game when I'm trying to show you how much I fucking want you, need you, that bothers me. You're my goddamn world, Tyler. Do you know that? Do you?!"

Tyler's eyes widened. "Dango..."

Fandango attempted to roll away. "Anyway, I'm sure there's some gym tower thing you gotta conquer so--"

Tyler grabbed his partner's arm with both hands to pull him back to him. "Don't. I...Just...Please?" Fandango studied Tyler's face, searching his eyes for any hints that he was just saying what he thought Fandango wanted to hear. "The phone stays off. I promise."

Fandango watched as Tyler took his phone and slid it under the bed. Tyler ordinarily never let his phone out of his sight, so under the bed might as well have been Narnia. Maybe his words had gotten through to him. Maybe he understood. Maybe--

Suddenly Tyler was straddling him again, leaning down to whisper heatedly in his ear. Tyler was never good with apologies but maybe he could find another way to show Fandango he was sorry. Tyler tugged at his earlobe with his teeth and breathed; "How can I make this up to you?"

Fandango went to shake his head but Tyler was backing up now, pressing his ass against the other man's crotch, watching his reaction carefully as he slowly began to grind down.

"B-Breezy!" Fandango panted out. "You don't have to--"

"Mmm, Dango," Tyler said, caressing his partner's muscular chest and continuing to grind against him. "Do you want me?"

Fandango nodded, choking back a groan. "So bad, babe."

Tyler began undressing him, stopping only to kiss at his neck and throat. "Then tell me," he said, gently touching his boyfriend's cheek. "How can I make this up to you?"

Fandango cracked a small smile. "Show me," he said, helping Tyler wiggle out of his clothes. "Show me your undivided attention, show me--"

Tyler cut him off with a rough kiss that made Fandango's heart pound. "Oh, I'll show you," he said, pausing before kissing him again. "You're mine, Dango. All mine."

Fandango licked a finger and pressed it to Tyler's lips. "Shhhh. Show, don't tell," he said. 

Tyler grabbed Fandango's hand and made a production of taking the finger into his mouth, sucking the one first, then adding another, swirling his skilled tongue against the sensitive tips, all the while maintaining eye contact. Fuck, Tyler's mouth felt so good no matter where he put it. Fandango watched as Tyler released his fingers with a smirk and reached under the bed.

Fandango's heart sunk. Not the phone, please, not again, please. He couldn't take that a second time. But to his delight, Tyler was back, sans phone and pressed up against him, thrusting a condom and a small bottle of lubricant into his hands. "I need you, Dango," he said, licking his pouty lips and gazing over at Fandango with a funny mix of lust and desperation in his eyes. "Please?"

Please. This was the second time Tyler had used that word tonight and Fandango knew he didn't use it often. Tyler didn't really ask nicely for anything, he usually just got whatever he wanted anyway. But he was asking, and, if Fandango was reading him right, he was asking for more than just sex. And if this was his way of asking for forgiveness, Fandango was happy to oblige.

After watching the blond hastily prepare himself, Fandango was ready too, Tyler's little performances doing more than an adequate job in making him rock hard. Tyler expertly rolled the condom down Fandango's cock with a perfectly slutty smile. "Mmmm please, Dango?" he said, sliding his hand up and down the length slowly. "Please, I need you so bad. Please." 

Shit that was hot. Those words sounded so good to Fandango that he needed to hear them one more time. Fandango pinned Tyler's hands above his head and pressed against his entrance. "What was that?" 

Tyler moaned and wriggled beneath him. "Need you. Want you. N-now, " he squeaked out. "Please?"

Fandango let Tyler's wrists free, and planted his own hands down on the mattress for leverage. "That's more like it," he said, finally pushing in, making Tyler gasp and reach out for him. 

The pace was fast and a little rough and Tyler was almost overwhelmed by the intensity, by the way Fandango was looking at him, the way he could barely catch his breath. There was nothing else on his mind but Fandango. Oh shit, Fandango. "Dango, so good," Tyler cried out, as Fandango continued relentlessly. "Dango, please. Don't stop..."

But Fandango knew he couldn't last much longer, not at that pace and definitely not with the sounds Tyler was making. He reached between them and palmed Tyler's dick, which earned him another round of Tyler moaning out his name. "That's right," Fandango said, trying to match his stroking with his thrusts. "Say my name."

It was all Tyler could do really, dig his nails into his partner's arms and repeat the one word his brain was screaming; Fandango.

This, this moment was everything and Tyler was coming hard in Fandango's hand, biting his lip bloody and yelping out in bliss. "Fandango, yes!"

This put Fandango over the edge and soon he was coming too, looking down at Tyler beneath him, so fucking beautiful, still repeating his name over and over and over. Just perfect. Fucking perfect.

"Apology accepted," Fandango said.

*

Much later that night, after they'd cleaned up and shared some room service, the pair got ready for bed. As they stood at the sink, Tyler grabbed Fandango's hand.

"Hey, Dango?"

"What, Breezy?"

"I need to show you something, don't get mad! It's in the game, but..."

Fandango frowned. "Tyler, not again."

"No no, look. I need you to look," He placed his phone in Fandango's hand. "These are all my best guys, okay?"

"Yeah, so what? There's a Dratini and a Butterfree and a Vulpix and..."

Tyler sighed. "Look at their names."

Fandango. Dango. The Dangler. Fan. Sexy D. 

A look of realisation came over Fandango's face. "You named all your favourites after me?"

"Mhmm," Tyler said, taking his phone back and closing the app. "Every Pokémon I leave at a gym. My strongest, my best. Just thought you should know."

Fandango pulled Tyler in for a crushing hug. "So you were thinking about me? Even when..."

"Of course! I thought you understood, I thought we were playing together. And you could have you know, talked to me instead of freaking out and actually abandoning me in the middle of the night."

"I'm sorry! I should have called you at least."

"Mhmmm, well, I think you owe me a real apology. Those kind of outbursts are very naughty."

Fandango led Tyler to the bed so they could lie together. "Oh yeah? Do I need a punishment? I'll pay for your phone screen to be replaced."

Tyler cuddled up to Fandango and yawned. "Oh, no, not that kind of punishment."

"Then what?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something." Tyler said. "Goodnight Dango."

Fandango held his boyfriend close. "What? You can't leave me hanging, B!"

"I can and I will!" Tyler said. "And, ithoughtyouknewiminlovewithyoustupid."

Fandango's eyes flew open. "What did you just say?!"

But Tyler didn't answer. Instead, he snuffled into Fandango's chest, pretending to be already asleep. Fandango pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Words could wait until the morning. For now, all he needed was to be wrapped up in Tyler's arms, his lover's soft breath against his neck, lulling him closer and closer to sleep. "Tell me again tomorrow, B," he whispered, shutting his eyes and replaying the night's events in his mind. "Tell me again."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon @ the wrestlingkink meme. Hope it's okay!
> 
> Prompt: "Fandango gets jealous that Tyler is paying more attention to Pokémon Go. He lets this be known in doing something that's Not Fandango Like so now Tyler has to make it up to him.  
> -Extreme or mild sex  
> -Some sort of light punishment for Fandango "throwing a tantrum"  
> -End the end Tyler mentions how he said he leaves his best at the gyms? Each of the gyms Tyler has conquered has a Pokémon named Fandango and/or other pet names (Pokémon is up to writer's choice)"


End file.
